


Before the cherry blossoms bloom.

by constant_stomachache



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I guess., M/M, also mentions of Banri/Tsumugi, i guess its a flower shop AU, im very bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/pseuds/constant_stomachache
Summary: Azami pays the shop a visit, only to be handed bouquet and an address.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Before the cherry blossoms bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I only write fics when I'm sleepy/tired and I was very much tired the entire time last night.

“Looking for Muku-kun?” Tsumugi giggles at the young boy standing in front of the store, approaching him slowly. He places down the basket he was holding aside and looked up at Azami. The boy was young, but rudely taller than the adult.

“Err- N-not really… I was just passing by...” Azami stutters, scratching his head and averting his eyes. He feels like Tsumugi can see through him like nothing, silently smiling at Azami with full attention while he tries to find the words to reply with.

“B-but… Is he in today? Maybe?” he had to ask, now shifting his gaze to the direction of the counter, but finding that the person he expected to be there is absent.

Another giggle from Tsumugi brings Azami’s attention back to what's in front of him.

“You don’t have to be so shy, Azami-kun.”

“I’m not--”

“Sorry to disappoint, he’s not in today.” Tsumugi sees right through Azami, whose cheeks are slightly tinted red. Not sure if its from the cold or from talking about his very obvious crush. “For the whole week actually, seems he's been busy. It’s his last year in school after all, going through entrance exams… Those are tough times so I can’t blame him.”

“I see…” Azami says in a low tone, sounding like a sad puppy. He was moving to 3rd year, so he should probably think of college and whatnot from now too. Yet here he was in front of a florist, with no need of flowers. Again.

“Ahaha… It’s a bit lonely isn’t it? I’m lonely without Muku-kun’s smile accompanying me in the shop.” Tsumugi sighs.

_ Are you really? _

Azami thought, after all those texts from Banri about him helping out in replacement of Muku being absent more often recently. Even skipping their usual hang outs and jam sessions for Tsumugi’s sake. Unbelievable.

“Ah-” Tsumugi blurts out. Almost seems like his antenna stood up as he did.

“Sorry to trouble you, Azami-kun, but are you free right now?” He asks.

“Well, guess so. Why?” Azami answers curiously. Honestly, it’s his day off and he only went out as an excuse to  _ accidentally _ stumble across the flower shop again.

“I have this order that needed to be delivered by today, but Banri-kun said he couldn’t make it to help out. I’ll pay you for the help, of course.” Tsumugi walks over to the counter, rolling out light blue wrapping and swiftly cutting it with a pair of scissors.

“I don’t mind.” Azami says, walking deeper into the shop and ducking under the dried flowers hung from the side. He wouldn’t mind helping out if he thinks this was meant to be Muku’s job. In a way, he’s indirectly doing Muku a favour. Though he finds it odd that Tsumugi says Banri wasn't available. His inste story clearly shows that he’s hanging out with Kazunari and Azami doubts that Banri would turn down Tsumugi when he’s so (annoyingly) smitten with the man. Maybe he made a promise with Kazu that he couldn't break…

_ But he breaks his promises with me? _

Thinking that just annoys Azami even more.

“I’ll be done with this quickly.” Tsumugi announces. Moving around the area swiftly, knowing exactly where everything is and where it needs to go like the back of his hand. Picking fresh flowers from the refrigerator near the counter, coming back and arranging them, and adding whatever seems necessary.

Tsumugi then grabs an extra clear film to wrap around and ties the bouquet with a white ribbon. Lastly, he grabs the scissors to trim off the excess edges. Azami didn’t say anything, standing quite awkwardly in the middle of the shop, but Tsumugi’s movements were too mesmerizing for him to comment on or interrupt.

He watched Muku work before, but Muku is nowhere near Tsumugi’s level. As expected of the shop owner. Besides, Azami never really gets anything too big, and this bouquet seems rather large compared to what he usually purchases. Azami goes and wonders who and what the flowers were for.

“Here we go.” he hands it over to Azami, a fresh looking bouquet with white lilies and sunflowers. In Tsumugi’s standard it's a little over medium sized, but to Azami it seems pretty large. Azami nods and takes it off Tsumugi’s hand. Tsumugi goes back to the counter, grabbing a cute little memo pad and writing down an address. He rips it off and hands it over to Azami as well.

"That’s the address, and how to get there from here.” Azami reads the piece of paper. He doesn’t recognize the area written there too well, but he might as well go on an adventure if he’s got nothing better to do.

“Oh, and this is an extra note. Make sure it gets to the recipient.” He adds, giving him an extra folded piece of paper.

“Got it. And the recipient’s name is?” Azami asks.

“Uhhh-” Tsumugi sweats, somehow he didn’t think this would be asked. “I’ll check again and message you the details through LIME.” he laughs. Oh silly Tsumugi, forgetting his own customer’s name. Azami sighs and stuffs the notes in his pocket, slowly starting to walk away with the delivery item.

“Wait- You have my LIME?” Azami turns around again. Tsumugi takes out his phone and waves it.

“I got it from Banri-kun.”

“Ah.” Azami nods. Guess he found the answer to how Muku mysteriously found his LIME contact.

“Then I’ll get going.” Azami says, carefully holding the flowers in his hand and bowing slightly. Tsumugi smiles at how polite the boy actually is, despite his appearance and speech.

“Thanks a lot for doing this, Azami-kun. Take care.” He says as he waves, watching Azami walk away, grinning on his own. He skips back into his shop and starts to text a completely different person instead. His phone chimes as replies came immediately. Let’s hope Kazunari is still being listened to on the other side.

Azami walks to the station, careful not to move the flowers too much. He could bring it in a bag, but he wants to bring the customer Tsumugi’s art in the best condition.

The deciding factor on whether or not the arrangement was considered large depends on the strangers he encounters along the way. This size is… enough for him to get stares. He assumes it’s because Tsumugi did a great job, and not because a delinquent looking boy is holding a bright arrangement of flowers. He sees people whispering across him and giggling at his direction, trying to secretly talk about him but was too obvious about it.

_ If they wanted to know where to get these they could've just asked… _

Wrong. They're whispering about how cute it is that you- with your looks, wearing mostly black and doing your usual ‘don't-talk-to-me’ face, would bring your date, plausibly, flowers. It’s the gap people would die for, makes you seem sweet and 10 times less intimidating.

Azami tries to ignore the stares by scrolling through his social media feed on his phone, but it isn’t working as planned and frankly he wants to get this over with already.

_ Why hasn’t Tsumugi-san LIME-d me the extra details yet? _

Now he’s just plain worried. What if it wasn’t delivered to the correct place and he messed it up? Isn’t Tsumugi worried at all?

Azami reads the memo again, readying to get off the train when he hears the announcer says his stop. The girls still giggling at him, but he decides to pay no mind. Getting off, the cold breeze hits him again and he shifts the flowers to his other hand to protect it from the wind.

_ I hope it isn’t too far… _

It wasn’t. Whoever lived here, seems pretty convenient to live a few blocks away from the station. Even luckier that the trees lined up so well by the train tracks, even though this wasn’t that far off the more central area of the city. It would definitely be a gorgeous sight when cherry blossom season hits. 

Azami follows the memo and the maps on his phone, finding himself in front of an ordinary looking apartment building. He looks up and back down on his memo several times, then checks his phone once more. Still no LIME message from Tsumugi. Maybe Tsumugi forgot to reply, or is busy handling a customer. He should do his best too, The room number was written on there after all, he could just try ringing in.

Oddly nervous about it, he presses the number on the intercom.

_ 2-0-2 _

_ Click. _

After a moment of a chime ringing, someone answers.

“Yes?”

Oh thank god someone’s home.

“Um… Delivery.” (I guess.) he mumbles.

The automatic door opens, a sign for him to come in. The elevator chimes and he presses the 2nd floor button. The place is pretty secure. Though the voice sounded oddly familiar, he didn’t think too much of it.

That is till’ he rings the doorbell again, and was greeted by a familiar face. The door swung open, and the boy froze.

“Azami-kun?”

His heart stops.

“Where’s the delivery person?” Muku says, looking up at Azami, then around and at the hallways only to find that Azami is the only one there. He looks at Azami again, who seems like he wants to say something but is too stunned to make up comprehensive words.

Muku looks down to Azami’s hand, still holding the flowers, and can’t help but smile at his own thoughts.

“I wonder if it's okay to assume you’re the delivery person and those are for me?” He giggles. Azami feels his face heat up, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t even know where to begin processing this information, but it was all definitely in Tsumugi’s plans. He doesn’t deny, but doesn’t clarify. He simply moves his hand forward, offering flowers to Muku.

“That's surprisingly sweet of you Azami-kun. You’re like the main character in the romance comic I was reading just now, gave me quite the shock you know.“ Muku teases. Judging from Azami’s reaction and the arrangement he received, Muku could assume this was Tsumugi’s doing, but he’ll play along.

“Ah- Um..” Azami stutters. Why is his heart so loud? Can Muku hear it?

Muku’s in his comfortable home clothes. A jacket over his shoulder, a slightly oversized shirt, he’s even wearing those warm and fluffy socks.

_ Too cute... _

No- it’s too fast of a development to see this side of Muku now. He hadn’t even met Muku’s parents yet, let alone confess his feelings-

Wait a second- ...His parents?

“Come on in. It’s cold, isn't it?” Muku grabs his hand and tugs it, holding the bouquet on his other hand.

“I’m fine. B-besides I don’t want to bother your family--” Azami tries to go against Muku, but once again Muku’s grip proves to be inescapable.

“I live alone.” Muku says. Those words being somewhat of a relief to Azami, that he didn’t suddenly jump steps and found himself giving his crush flowers in front of parents, but at the same time made Azami even more nervous. Muku living alone would mean that it would just be the two of them. This is all going too fast isn’t it!?

“Geez no need to be so shy, we’re friends aren’t we?” Muku says, closing the door behind them and walking back in. Azami stands by the door awkwardly, just watching Muku move.

“Sorry, it's a mess. I wasn’t expecting a guest.” He says, smiling as he puts aside books that was on his table and gently places the bouquet. Azami hesitantly takes his shoes off and puts on one of the slippers on the side.

“Make yourself at home.” Muku smiles again, watching Azami slowly walk in to the living area. The place is small and cozy, seems like there was only one room.

Muku walks over to the kitchen counter and opens the cupboards.

“Want something warm to drink?” He asks.

“It’s alright I don’t want to bother you when you’re busy.” he replies, following Muku to the other side of the counter.

“I finished my goal for the day already. Otherwise I wouldn’t be reading romance comics wouldn’t I?” Muku  _ is _ one of the smartest and hardest working boys of Azami’s knowledge. Going to that prestigious school, working hard on his part time job, probably aiming for a good college. After all that, Azami just learned that Muku lives alone. So he even has all the house chores to do on his own? Sounds like a very capable spouse-

Muku places the cups to the side, and he flips the electric kettle on.

“Sorry, I ran out of coffee.” Muku isn’t exactly a coffee person isn’t he? Drank it to help him study, Azami assumes.

“I’m fine with anything, tea is okay too.” Azami assures Muku. Muku walks back to the counter and sits on the chair across Azami.

“You paid the shop a visit then?” Muku asks, glancing at the flowers again.

“Yeah.”

“Is Tsumugi-san doing okay without me helping out?”

Azami huffs. “He’s doing okay enough if he has time to pull pranks on me.” Muku knew exactly what Azami meant, but pretends like he doesn’t get it.

“Oh, he also handed me this note to give you.” Azami continues, pulling the small folded paper out of his jacket pocket and handing it over to curious Muku. Muku unfolds it and reads the message. It isn’t signed, but he knew that handwriting well.

_ He wanted to see you, so I let him. Good luck. _

Muku peeks at Azami, his cheeks a shade redder than before.

“What does it say?” Azami asks, reaching for the paper, but Muku avoids Azami’s hand, spinning around in his chair.   
“Curiosity killed the cat.” Muku teases. This black cat is curious anyway though. Azami sulks a little.

_ He’s pouting… How cute… _

“It’s a bit funny for a part-time florist to receive flowers though.” Muku observes the bouquet.

“I’m… sorry then?” Azami isn’t sure how to react. It’s not exactly flowers from him but he did deliver it here.

“It’s nice.” Muku says. “I’ve always dreamed of ringing someone’s door with a bouquet of flowers, didn’t think I’d experience being the receiving end first.”

“Did you like it?” Azami asks, getting a smile and a nod from Muku as an answer.

“It was heart pounding.” he adds detail.

If Azami wasn’t already blushing the whole time he’s in this house, he definitely is blushing more now.

Just when Azami thought it couldn’t get any worse, Muku came closer and planted a peck on his red cheeks, quickly pulling away.

“Thanks.” he says, almost whispering. The kettle button resets, signaling that the water is ready, and Muku immediately turns around to face it. Azami was left frozen there, holding his breath from the shock.

They’re silent, the sound of water pouring was the only thing filling the room. Azami coughs, and Muku calmly pours water into his cup too. He seems to be collected, but Azami notices from behind that Muku’s ears are red as well.

Whatever hot beverage Muku was making for the both of them, surely it’s now unnecessary considering how warm they’ve made themselves.

“Azami-kun?” Muku says without turning around to face him. “Can I... tell you something rather important after my exam results are out next week?”

Azami (finally) blinks.

“Yeah, of course.”

“That’s good to hear.” Muku finally turns Azami’s way and grins. Azami isn’t sure what Muku meant, but he’d listen to anything his angel has to say. Muku grabs the mugs and heads over to the kotatsu in the middle room instead of giving it to Azami.

“Come on. Now that you’re here and I don’t have to lend you books one by one, I  _ have  _ to attempt on making you read shoujo mangas from my large collection.”

“What-- Give me a break on that Muku-san...” Azami says.

But he follows the boy to the living area anyway.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> drew a quick scribble for this piece too: https://twitter.com/retiredstarmiya/status/1191288911080783872  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
